Baby, I'm Back
by when iwrite i dream
Summary: Some Babe fluff, very losely inspired by the song. Not a song fic though, so give it a try


Usual disclaimers apply: I don't own them, I just play with them.

* * *

"Ranger

"Ranger?" I asked stunned that he was here. He had been in the wind for 2 months. He decides to show up at the bonds office.

"Yeah Babe, I'm back." My jaw just about hit the ground, I wasn't sure if I wanted to be mad at him or jump him. 

"Where were you?" I asked, not sure if I was going to like the answer. 

"Babe." That's it? After all this time his only reponse is babe. I looked at Connie and Lula. The two of them were trying to act like they weren't listening, but of course they were. "Can I talk to you outside?" Well that's at least better then one word answers. I followed him out to the alley next to the bonds office. 

"What do you want Ranger?" I asked trying my best to sound under control. He turned up the corner of his mouth, his version of a belly laugh. Great, once again I'm amusing him. He took a step closer to me, pinning me between the wall and his body. Not a bad place to be, if only he weren't pissing me off. 

"Babe, I've done some thinking, and I have decided that you are going to be in my life." OH MY GOD!! One; I was happy that Ranger finally admitted his feelings (sort of), but Two; he didn't say what I would be in his life as and Three; he just assumed I would agree to this. Of course I would agree but come one, at least ask me on a date first. 

"Ranger, where do you get off…" that was all I got out before his lips crashed onto mine. His tongue seeking entrance, his hands roaming my body, it was too much to take in at once. As soon as he pinched my nipple, I lost all coherent thought. I jumped up and put my legs around his waist. My skirt slid up to the top of my thighs. I could feel his hardness through his pants and my soaked panties.

"Babe, come home with me." His voice was husky with desire. I couldn't do anything but nodded. I wanted him, and I wanted him bad. I ran back into the bonds office and grabbed my purse off of the couch and ran back out before Connie or Lula could ask anything. When I got to the parking lot I ran to Ranger's car and went to get in the passage seat, only to find that it was occupied. By none other than Tank.

"What's up Bombshell?"

"Where's Ranger?"

"He hasn't come out of the alley yet. You bolted out but he stayed put. I wasn't sure if you too fought, or what." I threw my purse in the back seat and went back to the alley to find Ranger. He was leaning against he wall, eyes clothes, trying to get his control back.

"Ranger?" he opened his eyes and looked over at me.

"Yeah Babe?"

"Why aren't you in the truck?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I didn't want Tank to see how funny I would be walking." He let out a sigh. Batman just sighed! Oh he must be uncomfortable. I walked closer to Ranger and put my arms around his neck.

"We could fix that right now." I said as innocently as I could.

"No Babe we should wait till we're back at my place." With that he pushed off the wall. I could feel his length rub against me. I pushed him back and started kissing him for all I was worth. His shock quickly subsided and started kissing me with the same intensity. My hands made their way to his zipper and I quickly freed his throbbing member.

"Steph, please, not here." He pleaded, but instead of stopping I slowly lowered myself to my knees. I dragged my tongue along the length of him and blew my breath on it. It quivered and Ranger moaned at the feeling. With that I took as much of him as I could into my mouth. He moaned with the pleasure that he was feeling. I pumped him harder and played with his balls until he was ready to explode. When he hit his release he collapsed against the wall panting.

"Shit, Steph I told you not here."

"Don't tell me you didn't like it, 'cus your body said otherwise." With that I turned on my heel, when I saw Tank standing there. His mouth was open and his eyes were huge. I then realized why Ranger wanted to wait, Tank had just witnessed me sucking off his boss. I decided that now wasn't the time to be coy, especially with the bulge that was now in Tank's pants. I walked up to Tank and whispered in his ear.

"Go in and get Lula, she'll help you with your problem, Ranger and I are going to take the car, and we are going to be offline for the rest of the weekend. Understand?"

Tank just nodded his head and went into the bonds office, after I watched him go inside, I started walking to the car. Not two minutes later Ranger came and got into the car.

"Babe, I can't believe you did that." He looked a little flushed, but one glance down and I could tell that he was still aroused. He started the car and started driving.

"That turned you on didn't it?" I asked, not knowing where this courage was coming from. He cocked an eyebrow at me, as if to say he didn't know what I was talking about. I unbuckled by seat belt and leaned of t whisper in his ear.

"Tank watching me suck you off, knowing that I'm yours and not his, making him watch what he can't have." With that I sat back in my seat and rebuckled. I looked out the window an noticed that we weren't headed towards Haywood.

"Ranger, where are we going?"

"Home, Babe. Where going home."

**

* * *

Please Review!!**


End file.
